This invention relates generally to an integrated knowledge management system and more specifically, to a web-based method and system for storing, disseminating, and searching information in real time.
Legal communities of successful business entities may include several hundred attorneys from various practice groups representing many business divisions in different countries. The legal community generally has a need to store, disseminate, and search information in a real-time basis. However, the known document management methods and systems utilized by the legal community have several disadvantages. For example, current document management methods and systems are largely paper-based and create filing and storing problems. In addition, these methods are time consuming and finding a specific document is sometimes a serious challenge. The problem is more acute in organizations having multiple divisions, and especially organizations with globally distributed divisions where managing business requires immediate attention, review, and approval at various levels across the globe.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have network-based systems and methods that provide an efficient way to obtain data and manage information.